


Uninhibited

by ninjamming



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM themes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Minute Man Kate Connor, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamming/pseuds/ninjamming
Summary: ‘Are you sure this alright?’ Rana asked for what might have been the fourth time in as many minutes. ‘Like, are you sure I’m not just going to suffocate you?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I will PROBABLY continue this (and it'll probably get even more explicit, we'll see if I can handle that) but for now going to leave it as a one-shot because I'm terrible at continuing things... This kind of links to another fic I did, 'A New Honeymoon' but up to you if you wanna read that.
> 
> I don't know what the fuck possessed me to write this besides having far too many conversations about whether Kate or Rana is a top. Help.

‘Are you _sure_ this alright?’ Rana asked for what might have been the fourth time in as many minutes. ‘Like, are you sure I’m not just going to suffocate you?’

Her eyes flickered nervously to the head of the bed as though Kate were already lying there; she felt a now-familiar jolt on picturing the scene, as she had ever since Kate had proposed the idea. It wasn’t something Rana had ever done with anyone else before, much to Kate’s incredulity: even with Zeedan, Rana hadn’t felt comfortable, reasoning that there was too much risk of hurting him or something. Deep down, she knew that was probably a cop-out; she suspected maybe it was just the vulnerability of the whole thing, and how exposed she felt in such a position and that was why she had always avoided it. If it hadn’t been for Kate’s obvious enthusiasm about it, she never would have considered it in the first place.

In response to Rana’s comment, Kate simply snorted. By this point she’d gently fielded numerous worries from Rana and reassured her continuously. She knew Rana was just feeling the last minute jitters and didn’t need any more serious attention. ‘You’re only a little thing, you couldn’t hurt me if you tried. Anyway, you’re a nurse, I’m sure you could give me the kiss of life,’ she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

‘How romantic,’ replied Rana drily. She accepted the kiss that Kate planted on her lips, and the calm that it usually provoked inside her. ‘Can’t wait to explain that one to the paramedics.’

‘Honestly, it’s going to be fine. People do this _all the time_.’ Kate ran her hand up and down Rana’s arm soothingly, finding her hand at the end and squeezing it. ‘It’s not some weird fetish to want to sit on someone else’s face.’

Rana wrinkled her nose. ‘Do you _have_ to call it that?’

‘Well, that’s what it is, innit? In the most literal sense.’

‘I know, but it sounds so...’ She paused. ‘Dirty. ’

Kate smirked. ‘It’s that, too,’ she said, sniggering at the eye roll that her comment elicited. ‘We don’t have to if you don’t want to, though.’

That was Kate; even though she was very obviously into this (for reasons Rana still had yet to discover - Kate was being oddly quiet about that part of it) she was careful to put Rana’s needs first, always. Rana bit her lip shyly, looking up at Kate from below her eyelashes. ‘Is it possible to be a bit uncomfortable and nervous, but still want to do it?’

‘Oh, definitely. That’s exactly how I feel.’ Kate smiled at her, and tugged her forward until she was straddling Kate’s middle. ‘Luckily, I know the best way to relax you.’

And she did. Regardless of how far they got in their sex lives, Rana always enjoyed kissing the most, and the way Kate seemed to instinctively know how to match pressure and intensity to what she needed in that moment. The anticipation had been slowly ebbing and flowing for the last hour or so, as Kate mixed in reassuring Rana with slowly peeling off each item of clothing from her body. Brief conversations explaining repeatedly that Rana wasn't going to suffocate her had been interspersed with kisses and Kate's hands travelling lower and lower.

They both knew that if it was going to happen, it'd be now. ‘Come here,’ Kate murmured, as she broke their final kiss. She pulled on Rana’s wrist yet again, trying to coax her into the right position, and Rana followed.

Rana could feel her legs shaking beneath her as she put one knee on either side of Kate’s head. She gripped the headboard above her to try and steady herself. It was a weird feeling, especially seeing those dark eyes peering up from this angle. Not that she could seem to keep her eyes on Rana’s face, as her gaze was currently busy tracing a long trail of moisture on Rana’s left thigh. She was practically salivating.

She cleared her throat, feeling exposed and raw from the way Kate seemed to be studying her. There was nothing to hide. ‘You okay down there? Is this comfy?’

There was a long pause where Kate didn’t respond because she was way too distracted, which made Rana smile.

‘Kate?’

‘What?’ Kate blinked back into consciousness, although she did so reluctantly. ‘Oh. Sorry, I was distracted.’

‘I can see that,’ Rana said in amusement. ‘I asked if you were okay.’

Kate licked her lips, hands skating down from Rana’s hips to the outside of her thighs. She nodded fervently. ‘Definitely.’

Her enthusiasm was endearing, at least, as was the way she seemed to be vibrating a little in excitement. It almost made Rana forget what they were about to do and her totally logical fears about falling off the bed or kneeing her girlfriend in the face. She reached down to card her fingers through Kate’s hair and move it away from her eyes. She softly ran her thumb across Kate’s bottom lip. ‘Ready, then?’

 _‘Yes_.’

She almost groaned the word. It was bizarre to see Kate like that, so desperate to give _Rana_ pleasure that she could barely keep her hands to herself. But that was Kate, too - she seemed to find a lot of enjoyment in focusing on Rana. At times she almost seemed to not care much about her own needs.

Rana took a breath. She leaned her weight forward, grasping the headboard in front of her; at the same moment, Kate’s hands slid to cup her backside and angled her downwards. She left a trail of wet kisses up Rana’s leg, nipping just a little too hard with her front teeth at the tight muscle there. Excitement was clearly making Kate clumsy and overeager, but it was hard to care when she was this built up. Foreplay had gone on just a little too long, but it went a long way to overriding her nervousness.

At the first touch of Kate’s tongue sliding against her, Rana let out a low moan. _That_ was familiar, at least - even if the angle was not, nor the slight burn from keeping herself upright over Kate.

Kate paused for a second, hearing the noise. Even just in that moment Rana could feel her breath coming in fast pants against her already overheated skin. She was pretty sure this was how insanity began.

‘Good?’ Kate asked, voice hoarse.

‘Uh huh,’ Rana replied, sounding equally strangled.

 _‘Good_.’

With that established, Kate went back in, wasting no time at all. Kate was often one to tease or drag things out until Rana was on the verge of strangling her from frustration; today _she_ seemed too impatient. She’d immediately gone for a pattern normally saved for later on in the game - her tongue directly on Rana’s clit, a steady pace, and pressure Rana knew (from her own experience, now) couldn’t possibly be kept up for too long without an aching jaw.

Truth be told, it was a lot more stimulation than Rana had been expecting so early on. It was almost too much. Rana subtly tried to shift away into something less likely to build her up so quickly. To no avail, however; Kate’s nails dug ever so slightly in the flesh of Rana’s hips, pulling her closer still and _making_ her endure every moment of it.

‘Kate,’ Rana whimpered, one hand finding Kate’s hair. She was pretty neutral on hair-pulling, but the movement here seemed almost instinctive to keep herself grounded. Kate didn’t seem to mind, given the appreciative noise she let out and the way her neck arched upwards, the better to feel the full weight of Rana against her.

One hand left Rana’s hip while the other slipped just below Kate’s working mouth. She traced her entrance with careful fingers. Not dipping inside - partly because the angle didn’t quite lend itself to that, but also because Kate knew full well Rana wouldn’t be able to come like that. Nonetheless, the extra, teasing stimulation was certainly enough to unravel her rapidly depleting sanity even further.

All thoughts of accidentally hurting Kate were out of her mind by this point as she’d pretty much succumbed to grinding slowly against the other woman’s lips and tongue. Somehow Kate was still keeping up that steady pace, and dimly Rana was aware it might have been painful for her. However, she couldn’t really linger on thoughts like that when sweat was starting to break out in painful prickles along her back. The shaking in her legs was becoming violent, and she worried she might have to stop because she couldn’t keep herself upright if this went on much longer.

She leaned her head against the headboard, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Normally every sensation blurred into one and she couldn’t usually pick apart individual things that Kate was doing. Yet like this it seemed she could feel every tiny movement of Kate’s tongue against her, and her own inability to prevent her hips rolling into every one of them. The tip of her finger making small, deliberate circles - suggestive of all those times Kate had fucked her into the mattress and made Rana claw at her back. The suggestion was enough to be honest. She was also hyper-aware of her own breath catching in her lungs; the cramp in her fingers from holding onto the headboard so tightly; her thighs instinctively pressing into Kate’s head until she remembered to relax.

And then it all stopped. For the first time, Kate broke away from her and left messy kisses on Rana’s thigh again. Her breath was even more laboured than Rana’s. Rana nearly sobbed at the sudden lack of contact, but it did give her a moment to regain her balance and some of her dignity. There was not much left of it.

‘Tell me,’ Kate said a low voice, not demanding but _needy_. She was so quiet that Rana almost didn’t hear her.

‘What?’ she panted.

‘Tell me what you want me to do. _Please_.’

If she didn't know better she might think Kate was begging. ‘I...’ She hesitated. She was too weak to say it; too lightheaded to cross into using the words quite yet. But she still managed to make her point clear when she gave Kate’s hair a tight squeeze and used it to push her face back into position. ‘You already know what I want, so just do it.’ And then she added, in a commanding tone, ' _Now_ , Kate.’

It was enough, apparently, because the noise Kate let out was high and unrestrained. The fact she listened - and gave in so easily - gave Rana an unexpected rush that mixed all too well with the reintroduction of pressure against her clit _._ It wasn’t long at all until Rana was nearing the edge again, and gone were Rana's worries about hurting Kate. Partly because she seemed to have her well balanced and she felt safe in Kate's hands (literally), and partly because she simply didn't have the brain power to think straight anymore as Kate expertly shoved her over the precipice. When she came, she thought of Kate's fingernails digging into her hip, her thighs clamping down on Kate's face, and the utter mess she'd made of Kate's hair as the orgasm rippled through her.

She came back to Earth a few minutes later, registering Kate pushing her off to the side and helping her lie down again. She surreptitiously wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand before pecking Rana on the lips.

They both waited for Rana to catch her breath and for her body to stop trembling. They each knew why: the look on Kate's face was unmistakable, and the tense way she hovered over Rana made her intentions blatantly clear. She needed to get off, _now_.

When Rana finally felt her head was clear enough, and the aftershocks had subsided, she reached out a shaky hand to find Kate's. She said in a croaky voice, ‘You're gonna have to help me I'm afraid.’

Kate let out a ragged, relieved breath. ‘It's fine, it's fine,’ she babbled, already seizing Rana and dragging her hand down her body and between her legs. She was so wet that two fingers (and then very quickly a _third_ , Jesus fucking Christ) slipped in with little difficulty. The angle was clumsy, and Rana's movements lacked any of the finesse she’d gained over the past year or so. But it didn’t seem to matter because Kate was halfway there already, using her own fingers alongside Rana's and pressing her head back into the pillow. She did note that her fingertips were suspiciously wrinkled - Rana’s mouth dried up as she realised Kate had probably been at it for a while (showing more stamina than she usually had).

With that in mind it wasn’t surprising how quickly her hips turned to bucking, taking Rana in even further than she'd imagined was possible. She turned to kiss Rana with a muffled moan on her lips as she stiffened and her fingers stilled. Rana's didn't, however - knowing she needed the sensation, even if it was becoming painfully difficult for her to move. 

Eventually the tension left Kate's body and she collapsed into Rana's arms. Rana too was finally allowed to recover, given that her body still hadn't stopped shaking from the first round.

‘Fuck,’ said Rana. She put her hands to her face, breathing heavily through the gaps in her fingers. ‘We're _definitely_ doing that again.’

Kate, lying next to her, was not much better. ‘Definitely,’ she rasped.

‘I didn't hurt you?’ she asked, craning her neck to check. Kate just shook her head. Apparently using too many words was beyond her right now. ‘Good.’

They lay in silence for a short while, and Rana considered what they'd just done. It had been new, and intense, but somehow she'd never felt safer.  Despite her original nerves Kate had managed to talk her through every moment of anxiety and just given her one of the most intense orgasms of her life. It was hard to imagine what she’d been scared of, now. Feeling the confidence bubbling up in her, she rolled onto her side to face Kate who still seemed to be struggling to catch her breath. ‘ _You_ were pretty into that,’ said Rana teasingly. She found Kate's hand and traced the tips of her fingers - still wet. ‘Wasn't expecting you to join in.’

‘Shut up,’ said Kate, shutting her eyes.

‘Something about that position really gets to ya, doesn't it?’

To her surprise, however, Kate did not respond; she was biting her lip and still had her eyes closed. There was a stark blush on her face which - to the untrained eye it could have passed as exertion but Rana knew it to be embarrassment.

She raised an eyebrow. ‘Kate?’ She rubbed her shoulder gently. ‘...Are you alright?’

 ‘Can we just go to sleep?’ Kate blurted out, her eyes opening and looking at Rana with a pleading expression. ‘Sorry, I just - I feel a bit tired, and weird.’

 ‘... Weird? Did you not like it?

She was unable to keep the worry out of her voice, and Kate obviously heard it. She rushed to reassure her. ‘Of course I did! Obviously… I mean you saw how much, right?’ Rana nodded, and Kate laughed in a self-deprecating manner, rubbing the back of her neck. ‘I wasn't faking that, I promise.’

‘Then what?’ asked Rana softly.

‘I... If I'm honest it's sort of embarrassing how _much_ I liked it,’ Kate admitted, ducking her head away.

Rana cocked her head. ‘The position?’

‘Yes. But...’

‘Kate,’ Rana said, firmly but with kindness, ‘spit it out already, I'm not going to judge you.’

Unknowingly, she had evoked the tone she'd used earlier when Kate had asked her to tell her what to do. Kate's jaw was slack, and it took her several moments to respond.

‘That,’ she said, gulping.

‘What?’

Kate's cheeks could have warmed the entire room. ‘That voice you just used. I like that.’

‘The voice?’

‘And... And the attitude,’ she said, looking like she hated herself more and more with every word. ‘I like when you're more in charge. And more confident. It's hot.’

Rana was starting to have a pretty good idea of what was going on - and at the sight of her slowly spreading smile, Kate groaned.

‘Stop that.’

‘Kate, honestly, it's fine -’

‘Whatever,’ she said, half hiding her face in the pillow. ‘Seriously, can we just go to sleep and forget about all this?’

Rana nearly commented and teased her more, but she could sense it would not have been received well. So she simply shrugged.

‘Sure.’

Rana motioned for Kate to turn around, which she did. It wasn't hugely frequent for them to fall asleep this way but she knew Kate greatly enjoyed being spooned after sex or when she was very wound up. Tonight both had occurred, so Rana was happy to let Kate be the little spoon.

But just before she could snuggle up to Kate's back, she leaned over to whisper in her ear.

‘You are _such_ a bottom,’ Rana murmured, and delivered a sharp, hard slap to Kate's backside.

Kate squeaked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I am really not gonna get TOO heavy with this, since they’re only just starting to work out what they like. I always intended this fic to be more about how Kate and Rana communicate - i.e. dealing with Rana’s unique brand of repression and Kate’s inability to stop sulking about stuff sometimes - than just making it about porn (although nowt wrong with porn). As such this chapter is not as explicit as the first, but there's plenty of time for that... Believe me :)  
> Also, sorry about the delay in updating. I am really bad at multipart stories, but every chapter should feel reasonably self-contained to combat that.

When Kate stirred into consciousness the next morning, Rana was already awake. She was lying on her side, staring over Kate’s shoulder at the wall opposite. She seemed deep in thought, and was clutching her phone tightly in one hand while smirking to herself.

Kate stirred slightly, drawing Rana’s attention. ‘Hiya.’ She was unable to keep the note of nervousness out of her voice, remembering the night before. 

Rana’s smirk softened into a genuine smile, and she reached out to cup Kate’s face, drawing her thumb over her jawline. ‘Hi,’ she murmured, before leaning in to press a brief kiss to Kate’s lips. That was unusual for her too, as Rana was normally too self conscious about morning breath to kiss Kate for long in the mornings. Not that she was complaining, because being woken up with Rana’s soft lips on her own was not something she’d ever get used to. Nonetheless, she definitely didn’t expect the slight graze of Rana’s teeth on her bottom lip as she pulled away; nor did she expect Rana to continue the kisses down her jaw.

Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she still asked, ‘How did you sleep?’

She could _feel_ Rana's smile growing larger against her skin. She drawled, ‘Like a log. You?’

‘Yeah, not bad - umm,’ her voice became somewhat high-pitched as Rana left more kisses, making a wonky but sensitive path down her neck. ‘Okay, someone obviously woke up on the horny side of the bed.’

‘Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend good morning?’

‘This is not a kiss,’ Kate pointed out. ‘This is you having it off with my neck. Want me to leave and give you two some alone time?’

Rana chuckled lowly. Kate tried to suppress her obvious shiver when Rana deliberately let her breath wash over her slightly damp skin, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her upper arms and back. ‘No,’ she said. ‘I want to have it off with the rest of you, too.’

Kate took a few deep breaths. She'd only just woken up but Rana was clearly in a mood. Once she was like that then Kate would either have to give in, or be teased mercilessly until she did. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy Rana's infrequent bouts of hormones and confidence sometimes, but sometimes she did have responsibilities that drew her away from fucking her girlfriend all day. Case in point, ‘You realise I've got work in a hour or two, right?’

Rana's hand reached out to splay firmly against Kate's stomach, nails scratching lightly. Then she began to move her hand upwards at an achingly slow pace. As she did so she purred, ‘Oh, I'm well aware.’

Suddenly, Kate realised what was going on. She groaned. ‘Seriously?’

‘Seriously what?’

‘You're literally trying to wind me up before work, aren't you? That's cruel, Rana.’

Rana looked up at her innocently, even as the tips of her fingers grazed the underside of Kate's left breast. ‘No idea what you mean.’

‘C’mon, Rana, I - ah,’ she hissed. Rana had abandoned her slow ascent in favour of finding Kate's nipple and giving it a firm squeeze between her thumb and forefinger. That certainly did the trick in stoking the tiny fire that had already started in the pit of Kate's stomach. She hated herself for being so easy, knowing that it was only going to make her own day harder.

And throughout it all, Rana still had her fixed with that innocent look, a small, playful smile on her lips. Even as she squeezed a tiny bit harder and Kate gasped, her back arching into the touch.

‘For God’s sake, Rana,’ Kate said, squirming - Rana still hadn't let go.

Rana shrugged. ‘If I have to spend the whole day thinking about how sexy you are and not being able to touch you, it's only fair.’ Her expression turned wicked. ‘Although I suppose at least I can touch myself while I'm here.’

That made Kate groan - the image, the suggestion that Rana thought about her when she was gone and while she was doing _that._ ‘God, what has gotten into you?’ Kate said breathlessly. ‘Not that I'm complaining, but this is a bit - new, innit?’

Rana leaned in to kiss her jaw again - Kate thought it might have been another attempt to wind her up, but then she heard Rana speak against her skin. ‘I thought you said you liked this kind of thing? Me being more confident and that.’ She could hear the note of vulnerability in Rana's voice; temporarily the game was paused to check in. Kate couldn't help but find it desperately cute that Rana was so nervous even as she still was gripping Kate's nipple. She hadn’t expected Rana to take her post-orgasm ramblings from last night so seriously, and as embarrassing as that was - the prospect was still rather exciting.

Kate dropped her voice too. ‘I do,’ she murmured. ‘Definitely.’

She felt Rana relax against her. ‘Good,’ she said, sounding relieved. ‘Because last night was amazing and I want to thank you for it.’

Okay, _now_ Kate was definitely awake, alert, and unfortunately, extremely aroused. She tilted her head sideways, glancing at the clock on their bedside cabinet. ‘Do we have time?’ Truth be told they probably did, but Kate had the feeling that if she succumbed then her work day would not be any easier than if she resisted. Rana was too hot for her own good sometimes.

‘Trust me. I don’t think this'll take long at all.’

Oh, fuck. That was sexy.

‘You never do anyway,’ Rana added, snorting.

Kate slapped Rana’s side. ‘Cheeky,’ Kate grumbled. ‘Catch me getting my lips anywhere near you now! Does you being confident have to mean taking the piss out of me?’

‘No, that part is for _my_ enjoyment,’ she said, and then proceeded to bite down on Kate's pulse point.

She was obviously intending to leave a hickey, and Kate let herself be pushed down onto her back - resigned to the fact she was going to have to wear something with a high collar today.

And maybe she’d bring a change of underwear to work in her bag.

* * *

 

Nearly half an hour later, Kate was dozing on Rana's shoulder and strongly considering pretending she had a headache just to get off work. It was too warm and too peaceful curled up here in Rana's arms, feeling those absent minded fingers carding through her hair. The thought of dragging herself up to take a shower or get dressed seemed a monumental effort, and certainly not worth facing a load of grumpy customers today.

But then, Rana ruined the moment.

‘So really - what is it about that position?’

Kate stiffened upon hearing the question, and buried her face in Rana’s shoulder. It was mostly so Rana wouldn’t see her cheeks, which had filled with a blush so quickly she felt a bit lightheaded. ‘No,’ she said. ‘No no no.’

‘No, what?’

‘No,’ Kate replied, ’we’re not getting into this. Not right now. I literally just came, babe, I don’t want to get worked up all over again.’

‘Ooh,’ said Rana, ‘now I’m definitely interested.’

‘Dear God, why did you bless me with such a beautiful, yet extremely annoying girlfriend?’

‘Are you religious now? Although I suppose you did just spend about ten minutes praising God,’ she said smugly.

‘It was longer than ten minutes.’

‘... Sure, babe. Anyway, don't change the subject.’

Kate glared. ‘You're acting like _you_ didn't wake up and throw yourself at me this morning.’

‘I just wanted to see your reactions. I've never seen you get so excited about anything.’ She poked Kate in the shoulder. ‘Why won’t you answer the question?’

‘What question?’ said Kate evasively.

‘Kate,’ she whined. ‘I just want to know what you like about it.’

Kate couldn’t seem to look Rana in the eye. ‘Isn’t it obvious? I like to make you feel good.’

‘You can do that in plenty of positions. But I’ve seen you do it twice now and you’re practically shoving your hand down your pants before I’ve got a leg over your head,’ Rana pointed out.

‘Oh my God,’ Kate breathed, feeling a little dizzy just from the imagery. Rana could be very blunt sometimes, and it always took her by surprise. ‘Look, I told you. It's the confidence thing.’

Rana hummed, obviously not buying it. ‘Is that the whole story, though?’

_‘Yes.’_

Kate swallowed as she suddenly was pushed onto her back once again, and felt the very familiar weight of Rana straddling her waist. This time, however, Rana grasped her wrists and pinned them at either side of her head. At the same moment she thrust her hips down against Kate's; Kate did her best not to let the noise building up inside of her be audible, but it was plainly obvious just from the catch in her breathing that even this small action had a profound effect on her.

‘And it has nothing to do with this?’ Rana leaned forward a little, putting her full weight on Kate's wrists and beginning a slow, shallow grind against her.

‘You mean having my naked, sexy girlfriend grinding on top of me?’ Kate let out a slow breath through her nose, trying to control herself. It wasn't working; she was very clearly getting wet all over again. ‘Yep, can’t think of anything that would turn me on about that. For God’s sake babe, I need to shower and get going soon…’

‘So, I guess this a bad time to tell you I’ve done some research?’

Kate’s brow furrowed. ‘Research? What kind of research?’

‘About the BDSM scene, and that kind of thing.’

Rana had said it so casually, that Kate had nearly missed it; but when she processed the sentence, Kate audibly gulped, and nearly knocked Rana over as she sat up abruptly.

‘Rana.’ Kate could feel her ears burning. ‘I'm not… I…’ she spluttered. Kate looked up to see Rana was grinning mischievously at her, but there was an edge in her gaze that suggested that she was not joking around. She said, slightly panicked, ‘Look, I know we talked about this last night but it’s not _that_ serious.’

Rana's eyebrows rose, and she waggled them slightly. ‘I mean, I was going to jump into tying you up and flogging you, 50 Shades style, but I guess I'll hold back on that for now.’ She laughed at the look on Kate's face. ‘Joke, Kate. Oh my God, I thought I was meant to be the good Muslim girl here?’ And then she giggled even more, with no empathy for her mortified girlfriend. ‘Maybe you should punish me. I've been bad…’

‘Oh God,’ Kate whimpered, putting her face in her hands. ‘Are we seriously having this conversation at ten in the morning?’

‘BDSM is an important start to any day,’ Rana said seriously. ‘It's recommended as part of a balanced breakfast.’

‘I hate you.’

‘No, you don't.’ Rana climbed off Kate properly, cuddling up to her side and nuzzling her neck. ‘You love me.’

‘Not when you're like this I don't. You're taking the mick out of me.’

‘Aw, babe,’ Rana cooed. ‘I'm not making fun. I did actually do some research, and it wasn't just to take the piss.’

‘When?’

‘While you were asleep.’

‘You were Googling BDSM stuff while I was asleep?!’ said Kate incredulously. ‘How did I not notice this?’

‘You were flat out. Seemed pretty tired out from something, can't think what.’

Kate ignored the teasing twinkle in Rana's eye. ‘God, no wonder you were in a mood.’

Rana smiled. ‘Well, some of the descriptions were pretty… You know. Explicit. And I decided to watch some er - _demonstrations_ …’

Kate decided not to follow up on that comment, because the idea of Rana casually “researching” BDSM “demonstrations” while Kate snored away was too much to handle. But for some reason she couldn't hold her curiosity and asked, ‘What did you look up?’

‘Well… How to do it safely, mostly. I don’t think it’s the sort of thing you should rush into blind. I don't want to hurt you, or hurt myself.’

Kate frowned. She said slowly, ‘But… We aren't… doing that. Are we…?’

There was a loaded pause.

‘Um. Wasn’t that what you were getting at last night?

‘... I wasn’t really getting at anything last night.’

...

‘Oh,’ said Rana, sounding as casual as if she'd accidentally poured Kate the wrong kind of cereal. But there was a small crease in her brow, and a flush in her cheeks that suggested embarrassment. ‘That's… Um, that's fine. Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong end of the stick.’

‘What would make you think I'd…’ As soon as she said it, Kate abandoned that train of thought - remembering her own words last night. ‘Never mind.’

‘I just thought, when you said you liked being the confidence and all that, and some of your reactions in the past, you meant…’ Rana shrugged helplessly. ‘Well, I’m not entirely sure. I probably jumped the gun. But if you were into it, I wanted to be prepared you know?’ Obviously seeing the struggle playing out on Kate’s face, she reached over and took her hand. ‘Are you really saying none of that appeals to you at all? I'll drop it if you want, but… I'm hardly going to judge you, Kate.’

Kate dearly wished she had a few moments to process what the hell was going on. It hadn’t been that long since she woke up, and Rana had basically jumped her as soon as that happened. Now Rana had been researching BDSM and was asking… What, exactly? It felt like she was suggesting Kate was lying to her, or repressing something, and that thought irritated her. She was perfectly in touch with her sexual side. She knew what she wanted and how to express it. Usually, anyway.

In any case, her patience for the conversation was wearing thin, especially at the comment about not judging her. So she said, tones clipped, ‘What exactly are you getting at, here?’

‘Nothing scary,’ said Rana quickly, looking a little worried at the change in Kate’s attitude. ‘I’ve just been thinking we could add some things to you know… Spice things up a bit.’

Her brow knitted. ‘You don’t think we’re spicy enough as we are? What about last night?’

‘I do, and last night was amazing, but -’

‘But?’

‘But I think it could be, well, more -’

‘More how?’

‘I don’t know, I -’ Rana broke off with a grimace. ‘Okay. Okay, I’m sorry. I’ve gone about this totally the wrong way, haven’t I?’

‘Probably, yeah.’ Kate slowly lay back down, staring up at the ceiling. She could feel Rana’s gaze lingering on her but she said nothing. This was Rana’s mess, that she had started, and Kate wasn’t inclined to give her any help in digging herself out of it.

Rana’s fingers tentatively closed around her arm, stroking her thumb over the soft skin in the crook of her elbow.

‘I didn’t mean to upset you,’ she said, sounding truly regretful in that horribly vulnerable way that only Rana could achieve. She was never doing it or putting it on to manipulate Kate; it was authentic guilt. However, Kate knew Rana was expecting the worst for having done something that hurt her. That always made it hard to be angry at her for any length of time, which would usually frustrate Kate more.

True to form, when Kate glanced over, Rana’s face had clouded over. She was beating herself up inside, for things that Kate would never even think to blame her for. The best thing to do now, Kate had learned, was to get very specific about what she’s upset about and how it made her feel. That concept was totally alien to her in the beginning, as the Connor family normally just yell, storm off and then make up a few hours later without really needing to discuss it at length or dive deep into the emotions. Feelings come and go, and the Connors’ in particular could change within seconds.

Rana, on the other hand, stewed, and if left to her own devices she’d still be feeling guilty about the wrong thing for weeks if the issue wasn’t addressed. They only learned that after a lot of mishandled arguments and being forced to communicate, otherwise Kate would spend all her time sulking and Rana would spend all her time trying to make it better and failing.

‘You’ve brought this up out of nowhere this morning, and it’s overwhelming,’ said Kate, trying her best to keep her voice calm now. She didn’t want to upset Rana further. ‘Not that I don’t love having sex with you, and talking about sex with you - but I also have work soon and have other stuff on my mind. You should have brought this up another time.’

‘I know,’ Rana muttered, but then quickly amended that to, ‘I understand,’ because Kate had told her that hearing ‘I know’ over and over felt super dismissive during the last argument. She smiled briefly at the fact she’d remembered.

‘If there’s something specific you wanna do, or try, I’m up for it,’ said Kate. ‘I’d try most things with you if you wanted to. But if I’m being honest this conversation seems like _you_ want something, but you’d rather pretend it’s all about me.’

The silence stretched on, and Kate wondered if she’d put her foot in it this time. Rana was the one not meeting her eyes now, instead seeming fascinated by a little freckle on Kate’s forearm. She opened her mouth to speak again, to clarify, but then Rana said, ‘Yeah.’

‘Yeah you agree, or yeah you understand?’

‘Yeah, I agree.’ She swallowed. ‘I think I… I do want it, more than I’d like to admit, but it’s hard to talk about it openly. You’re right, I wanted you to be the one to say it.’

Kate took her hand, linking their fingers together. ‘And what is it you want?’

‘To… to…’

‘We can talk about it later if you want,’ Kate offered, seeing that she was having trouble saying the words. ‘You don’t have to explain right now.’

‘I want to dominate you.’

The effect that had on Kate was fairly obvious from the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her reflexive squeezing of Rana’s fingers. The sentence had been so tentative, but somehow the words still had a big impact.

But all she said was, ‘Okay.’

Rana was understandably incredulous. ‘Okay? That’s it?’

‘Well, what else is there to say? I already told you, I’m up for trying anything with you,’ she told her. ‘And I’m definitely not opposed to exploring that - slowly - with you.’

‘You’re not just saying that, are you?’

‘No, I mean it. But what I am opposed to is having random scary conversations about BDSM first thing in the morning, though. I thought you were suggesting you tie me up while you electrocuted my tits or something.’

Rana, surprised, took a moment to laugh at that. ‘Oh my God, is that what you think it’s like?’

‘Well, I dunno, do I? I’ve never really done that kind of thing before.’

‘Really?’

‘No, Caz and I never properly explored that side of things. I never liked her being on top; I’m not sure I trusted her enough. And I didn’t sleep with Sophie.’ She squinted curiously. ‘Wait, have you? Actually, no, I’m not sure I want to know what you got up to with Zeedan or all those men before him at uni...’

‘Nothing like that,’ said Rana, and also delivered a little slap to Kate’s arm for covertly suggesting there’d been a lot of guys. There weren’t that many, and anyway, that was her business. ‘I mean, I guess I’ve always liked being in charge. But that was just because they had no idea what to do; otherwise they’d just blunder around. That’s not the same as this, though. I’ve never wanted to…’

‘Be in control?’ Kate supplied, and she nodded. ‘I get it. I’ve never wanted someone to have control before you, either.’

‘God… I can’t wait.’

There was a hunger creeping back into Rana’s eyes, and Kate knew if she stayed any longer she would definitely not be getting to work. She reached out and put her finger against Rana’s lips, smirking. ‘Well, I’m afraid you’re gonna have to. We can chat about this more later, but I’ve got to shower and then put concealer on all these bloody marks on my neck so I don’t get Michelle giving me a lecture about professionalism again. Like she and Robert aren’t shagging in the office half the time...’

‘We should try that sometime, too.’

‘No thanks, I’d like to still have a job to go to.’ With great reluctance, Kate swung her legs out of bed. Rana rolled over and danced her fingers up her spine, and ran her nails over her skin on the way back down.

‘Can’t you stay home?’ she whined.

‘I thought I was the terrible influence in this relationship.’

‘Please... I want you.’

Kate swore under her breath. Their little argument had cooled some of her arousal somewhat, but nope - turns it was still lurking, even after one round with Rana already. She needed to get a grip. ‘I would if I could babe, believe me. But I’m pretty sure if I pull a sicky Michelle will be over here wondering where I am, and we don’t want that.’

Rana pouted, although Kate knew she wasn’t really upset. She leaned down to kiss her goodbye, but hesitated when they broke away.

‘... Rana?’

‘Yes?’

‘... Maybe I can help you with your research later.’

She got up quickly before Rana could drag her back into bed, but she caught the smile on her face and knew they were both thinking this could be _very_ interesting.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, long time no update (?). Must admit I'm not 100% sure where this fic is going to go now - and I have a job now so I really have no idea when I'll write again. Still, the scene at the end is what started this whole thing, so I at least wanted to get that out there for people to enjoy (lol).
> 
> BTW my new headcanon, as I believe is supported by the show, is that Kate and Rana just fuck everywhere. They kept getting walked in on and it became a weird exhibitionist thing for them. Lol.

Ever since their conversation that morning about “spicing up their sex life” as Rana had put it, she’d somehow found herself more… invigorated. And it wasn't as though their sex life was on its deathbed as it was. Regardless, Rana's schedule recently consisted only of work, sleep, eating - and sleeping with and eating Kate.

Kate was only too happy to oblige, most of the time. However, Rana could tell, despite everything, that there was still a part of Kate holding back. She _was_ starting to open up and express her needs more in the new dynamic they were exploring, to be fair, but there was still hesitance in her movements. Embarrassment. A strange reluctance.

This bothered Rana immensely. She didn't want to feel like Kate was just going along with these changes for _her_ benefit. She wanted _Kate_ to want it, need it, and crave it, as much as she did. And Rana - always devious and cunning - was concocting a plan to help Kate reach this state, tentatively called ‘Operation Drive Kate Insane with Lust and Alcohol’.

(Rana was a woman of action, not of words.)

Step One was already in place. Rana was to turn up at the Bistro when she knew Kate would be about to finish her shift and make further plans with Kate. This wasn't exactly anything new, and indeed Michelle rolled her eyes playfully when she saw Rana come in. She was such a permanent fixture these days that Michelle often joked that she should hire Rana as additional staff if she was going to insist on getting in the way all the time.

‘Oi, don't you go distracting her just yet,’ Michelle admonished her, shooing Rana to one of the seats at the bar. ‘I’d like her to finish up with that table before she clocks out. Cuppa?’ she added, more kindly this time.

Her relationship with Michelle had been a little bit frosty around the time of the affair, particularly with the drama it had brought the restaurant and her relationship with Robert. However, when the relationship was made public and the rest of the Connors had welcomed Rana into the family, Michelle had been no exception.

‘That’d be lovely.’

Rana took a seat at the bar, turning around in her seat to watch her girlfriend work. It was an activity she’d enjoyed immensely, even though it made Kate complain that she was putting her off - but it was just so _fun_ seeing Kate interacting with customers, joking around with the little ones, and deftly walking between seats to serve tables with plates balanced on her hands. She liked seeing the contrast between Kate when she was in “customer service mode” and when she was with Rana. The confidence was there in both cases, but only Rana got to see the real her: a cornball romantic who could be surprisingly shy.

Kate caught sight of her just as the table she was waiting asked her for the bill. It took a few moments for her to register what the customer said apparently, mostly because Rana had blown her a kiss and winked at the same time. When Kate marched over to the counter to collect the card machine, she hissed to Rana, ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Hello to you too,’ said Rana, amused. ‘What kind of greeting is that for your loving girlfriend?’

Kate’s eyes narrowed. ‘Alright, you've been here five minutes but I can already tell you're up to something,’

‘Dunno what you're on about.’

She leaned forward with her chin resting on her fist, and licked her lips _v e r y_ slowly. Kate, the wonderful horndog, was immediately distracted by this. Maybe because that had been Rana's signal the last few times she'd wanted to initiate sex with Kate. Pavlov was right, because Kate was definitely drooling already.

‘For God's sake,’ Kate said breathlessly, with an audible gulp.

Rana was about to respond, but Michelle suddenly slammed the cup of coffee down in front of Rana and gave the two of them an unimpressed look. She'd obviously seen the whole display. Kate took the hint and hastily went back to her job, calling, ‘Be right back,’ over her shoulder.

‘I’ll be here…’ She was a little disappointed that Michelle had ruined things, but no matter. It just meant things would be drawn out longer and she was _totally_ down for that.

Now Kate knew she was here, Rana went right back to watching her - except this time she made it even more obvious, aware of the creeping flush on Kate’s face. She may have even wiped up a drop of coffee on the side of her mug and licked it off her finger, smirking when Kate sighed and closed her eyes for a second.

The plan was going swimmingly so far.

Finally the customers left, and Kate was officially off the clock. She sat down next to Rana, and folded her arms. ‘You're fucking evil.’

‘Me? Why?’

 It was Kate's turn to lean in, now. ‘You know exactly what you were doing and you know exactly what effect it was having.’

Rana simply smiled, and changed the subject. Deflecting, to confuse Kate. It'd been a while since she put so much effort into seducing someone and she was determined to go all out today. ‘I thought maybe you'd want some dinner? Maybe a few drinks?’

Kate sat up again, pushing a hand through her mused hair. ‘Here?’ said Kate warily.

‘Or we could branch out from the street a bit.’

‘Hm... I'd need to go home and change first.’

Rana shook her head. Her gaze slid from Kate's head to her toes. And if her expression turned a little bit lecherous - well, blame Kate for being as attractive as she was. ‘Don't bother, babe. You're gorgeous as you are,’ she murmured. She slid her hand around to the back of Kate's neck, and kissed her deeply.

Kate didn't seem to be expecting the kiss, because she didn't immediately respond and just hung there awkwardly. However, when Rana let out the _tiniest_ of moans into her mouth and inhaled sharply, she felt the responding shudder travel through her girlfriend, too. Rana resisted the urge to grin: Kate was so easy sometimes. 

(All of the time.)

They were interrupted by Michelle tapping them on the shoulder. ‘Can we avoid the PDA at the bar, please and thank you!’ she said, with a false smile as she went off to attend to more customers.

‘Sorry,’ said Rana, pretending to look embarrassed.

Kate muttered, ‘You're not sorry at all.’ She looked a bit dazed.

‘No. I'm definitely not.’ Although they'd pulled away from the kiss, Rana's hands still lingered at the back of Kate's neck. She played with the small, cute hairs there, gently running her nails over her skin. Kate squirmed a bit; she was ticklish and sensitive there.

‘Ya know, it wasn't that long ago that you were afraid to hold my hand in public,’ Kate observed.

‘Yeah,’ Rana replied. ‘I guess I'm feeling more _confident_ these days.’

The emphasis on that word did its job - Kate seemed to do a double take, and shot Rana yet another suspicious look. The trouble with trying to seduce someone you're already in a relationship with is that they already know your usual tricks, Rana thought. Although there were plenty of things she still had yet to show Kate. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I don't know what you mean.’

‘I ain't blind, you know. You turn up during work wearing _that_ -’ Oh, did Rana's top show a fair amount of cleavage? She hadn't noticed - ‘then practically have sex with your cup off coffee, then you ask me to dinner and “drinks” and snog me in front of everyone. You're blatantly trying to get in me knickers, and I'm not sure why you're making a big song and dance about it when normally you just shove me against the nearest wall when you're up for it.’

Rumbled. Kate looked triumphant, but it wasn't like Rana was _trying_ to be hugely subtle. Even if Kate knew what was going on, it didn't mean she would be any less powerless to stop it. That was the fun part: taking Kate apart, pushing her to the limit, and seeing what emerged.

Rana glanced around. Most of the patrons were busy with their food, and Michelle seemed distracted. She beckoned Kate closer until her hips pressed firmly into Rana's thighs; then, she leaned towards her ear. Rana did her best to make her voice low and husky. ‘Guess I just want to see what happens when I _push you over the edge.’_

She then grabbed Kate by the front of her top, and kissed her hard enough to bruise, swiping her tongue against Kate's lip. She seemed to melt under the attention, and Rana smirked as the scales tipped back even more in her favour.

She heard a groan from behind her. ‘What did I _just_ say?’ said Michelle, exasperated, as they separated. ‘Honestly, the pair of you are like teenagers sometimes. My Ryan wasn't even as bad as this.’

‘It's her, Michelle, I swear,’ Kate protested, although she wasn't exactly moving away. ‘I'm innocent!’

Michelle snorted. ‘Innocent, my eyes. Not when you both are making sordid plans over in the corner here.’

‘How did you know we had plans?’

‘Not being funny sweetheart, but the two of you always have “plans”,’ she pointed out, with a long suffering air. To be fair she'd had to endure this sort of thing for a long time. ‘Are you doing anything special?’ 

‘No, we’re just having dinner. Drinks, too, probably.’

‘Oh aye? Guess I’ll be avoiding the Rovers later then.’

‘Michelle!’ Rana pretended to look scandalised. It was not as easy as it used to be - Kate had obviously corrupted her. ‘Honestly, we’re just having a quiet drink together.’

‘In _that_ top?’ Michelle snorted. ‘I weren’t born yesterday, love. Look, have a lovely night, but keep it PG in front of the old biddies at the bar this time, eh?’

‘What does she mean this time?’ muttered Kate, as Michelle walked off to attend to more customers. Rana gave her an incredulous look, and it took Kate a moment but she mouthed, 'Oh' in realisation. They decided not to talk about the time they'd been bladdered one night and defiled the bathroom in the Rovers’.

Liz had never been the same since.

* * *

 

If anyone asked, Rana would say she behaved impeccably throughout dinner. It was all part of the plan: bait and switch. Work the person up, then tail off enough to lead them into a false sense of security. Then ramp it up all over again. These were things Rana had learned and perfected in university, but it was far more enjoyable with Kate than it ever had been with the random guys back then. And it was for an unexpected reason, one she would have never thought would play into enjoying seduction - the fact she loved and trusted Kate so much. There was no worry of being taken advantage of, or hurt, embarrassment. Kate wanted her; and Rana wanted her back, so she could completely throw her entire self into pushing Kate to her limits and knowing they both were completely safe.

And oddly, that dynamic meant that Rana ended up using some new, unusual methods, the type she had _definitely_ not perfected at university. Physical seduction worked plenty well, yes, but the fact they were in love and Kate wanted her for more than her body opened her up to different techniques. And oddly, it was those things - more than Rana licking her lips or wearing low cut tops - that made Kate want to throw her down onto the nearest surface and kiss her senseless.

For example, Kate loved it when Rana talked passionately about medicine or the human body. Even though it could be gross and wasn't the most polite of dinner-talk, it made Rana's eyes light up and her hands gesticulate wildly as she tried to demonstrate or explain something. It would make her face flush, and she'd automatically smile because she got to talk about something she loved with a person she loved. Kate loved her smile too, so that was a bonus. She just loved Rana. She only really had to look at Rana to want her. 

It went both ways too, although Rana was much more aware of how she felt around Kate than the reverse. She loved hearing Kate talk and joke about her family, or telling stories about terrible customers at work; she had a gift for making Rana feel like she was there, and hang on every word. She loved  hearing about books or documentaries Kate had watched recently, and the almost encyclopedic knowledge of random facts about the world she'd picked up from it. Kate was often down on herself for being “just a waitress” at her age - but Rana knew full well she had a brilliant brain tucked away that came out when she was really comfortable. For someone as attracted to intellect as Rana was, it was fucking sexy.

So in spite of Rana being on her “best behaviour” throughout dinner, they both did a stellar job of unconsciously seducing each other. Rana hadn't pulled any mean tricks with her fingers, hadn't even reached under the table to touch Kate's leg even though she desperately wanted to.

But she hadn't needed to. Just sitting there talking to each other had somehow left both of them with a ravenous appetite that food would never satiate. 

Maybe that was how they ended up back at the Rover's in the end, despite their original talks of staying further afield and trying somewhere new. The Rover’s was on the street, and therefore closer to their flat, and therefore closer to their bed - exactly where they expected to end up after a night like this. 

That might also have been why people were also giving them a mercifully wide berth; anyone that saw them sitting together that briefly considered coming over to say hello quickly changed their mind once they saw the serious case of bedroom eyes going on in the corner. Months of being walked in on meant Kate and Rana were particularly shameless in public these days. They’d stopped caring about making other people comfortable a long time ago. Liz had still not been making eye contact with them as she poured their drinks. 

Kate raised her eyebrow at the beer that Rana had insisted on buying for her. They'd had a few glasses already during dinner, and the buzz had just begun to fade when they got here. ‘What?’ said Rana, seeing Kate’s expression as she sat back down. ‘Is it not what you wanted?’

‘No, it’s fine,’ Kate replied. ‘But I am surprised. Way you've been acting today, thought you might have rocked up with a tray of shots.’

Rana chuckled. ‘I don't want to get completely blasted. Just enough to… You know, loosen things up a bit.’

Kate smiled. Without taking her eyes off Rana, she reached for the glass, and took a long, long, gulp of her drink. It was oddly mesmerising. When she was finished, Kate wiped off her top lip with her thumb and set her drink down.

‘I'm plenty loose,’ she murmured.

She leaned in to drop a quick kiss on Rana's cheek, making sure to plant her hand on Rana's thigh and give it a squeeze. For balance, obviously. But she didn't retreat back to her earlier position, instead lingering just within Rana's personal bubble in a way that was as frustrating as it was alluring.

‘So, you gonna tell me what this is all this has been in aid of?’ asked Kate.

‘What do you mean?’

‘You’ve been a bit of a terror today.’ She paused, considering. ‘Well, actually, not just today. For like, the last week and a half. I don't know what's gotten into you but pretty soon you're gonna wear me out.’

Rana giggled. ‘Are you saying that you can't keep up with my stamina? What's the point of all that gym time if you can't keep up?’

‘Oi, I have plenty of stamina, thanks. But you're like a fucking rabbit. Pretty soon I'm gonna develop carpal tunnel. Or lockjaw. Or someone at work is gonna notice me limping around and ask questions.’ Kate was grinning, though, and her smile only increased in size when Rana threw her head back and laughed. ‘Love when you do that.’

‘Do what?’ said Rana, genuinely confused.

‘Laugh. Look really happy and carefree.’

‘I _am_ happy and carefree.’

‘And you look so beautiful like that. Can't keep my hands off ya, honestly.’ She accepted another kiss from Kate, but soon felt that hand on her thigh sliding upwards.

‘Oi. Not until we get home,’ Rana murmured, pushing her hand away with great reluctance. She wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and let Kate touch her right here, right now, but that was just asking for trouble. Neither of them were particularly quiet, or good liars. Plus, _she_ was supposed to be the one seducing Kate. Not that that plan hadn’t already gone awry back in the restaurant, but Rana was reluctant to let a good plan go.

‘Aren’t I allowed to kiss my girlfriend good morning?’ Kate countered, obviously trying to make fun of Rana for her antics the other day.

‘It’s nine o’clock at night. And you weren’t just kissing me, you were trying to get up my skirt.’ Privately, Rana _definitely_ didn’t mind that, and Kate knew it - but it was fun pretending.

‘Pfft.’ Kate squinted at her, putting a mock-offended hand to her chest. ‘Me? Would I do such a thing? Me, Kate Connor? The very picture of chastity?’

‘Kate, remember the reason Liz won’t look at us anymore?’ Rana reminded her. ‘There is nothing chaste about you.’

‘Nor you,’ she said. ‘And that is why I'm walking around wearing a wrist support half the time now.’

‘You’re in…’ She stumbled over the syllables. _‘Incorrigible_.’

Kate narrowed her eyes. ‘Mm. Big word. Obviously not drunk enough.’ She pushed Rana’s drink towards her. ‘C’mon, don’t leave me high and dry here.’

 _Nowt dry about you,_ thought Rana. ‘Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk.’ Rana still knocked back some of the alcohol anyway; the sharp taste of the wine lingered, but she couldn’t help but wish she was tasting beer off Kate’s tongue instead. Kate cheered and joined her with a hearty swig, slamming the almost-empty glass back down when she was done.

‘Don’t pretend that wasn’t exactly why you brought me here,’ said Kate. ‘I know you’ve been trying to wind me up all day. But I’m telling you now, Miss Habeeb -’ Here Kate waved a tipsy finger in Rana’s finger - ‘I don’t have sex on the first date.’ 

 _‘Pretty_ sure we slept together before we had a second date,’ pointed out Rana, smirking.

‘Not on the first, though!' exclaimed Kate. ‘So I'm still in the clear.’

‘Yeah, but only because Michelle came in and tried to rob the Bistro.’

Kate shrugged. ‘Can’t say I don’t know how to give a girl a good time.’ She gave Rana an exaggerated wink - and then her face lit up. ‘Oh! Just had a thought. C’mere,’ Kate beckoned with a finger. She obligingly leaned forward, humouring Kate. ‘ _No_ , closer. Gimme your ear. Got a secret to tell you.’

‘What secret?’

‘I can’t just blurt it out. It’s a _secret_. Come closer, c'mon.’

Rana sighed and moved towards Kate; Kate brushed the hair behind her ear, and kissed Rana’s temple.

‘I love you,’ Kate said, nuzzling into her for a moment.

‘Was that the secret?’

Kate giggled. ‘Not anymore!’

Rana rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but find Kate’s hand and plant a kiss on the knuckles. ‘Stooop. You’re adorable when you’re drunk.’

‘I'm not drunk,’ said Kate. ‘I'm just  _loose_. Like you said. Although, I do have an _actual_ secret to tell you.’

‘Lemme guess. You're pregnant?’ Rana deadpanned.

‘Not unless you’re packing your own little secret,’ said Kate. ‘No, it's about,’ she dropped her voice to a stage whisper that was probably still perfectly audible to the table next to them, ‘why I like that position. You know. _The Position._ ’

The rest of the room seemed to fall away; Rana sat up, suddenly very interested. ‘Really, now.’ Kate nodded fervently, making Rana laugh. ‘You're in a sharing mood tonight. Are you planning on telling the whole bar about it?’

‘No. Might give them a heart attack. I wouldn’t wanna be the one to make old Norris pop his clogs.’

Rana whistled. ‘Norris, huh? Is it that bad?’

Kate smiled, showing her teeth in a vaguely ominous fashion. ‘Maybe,’ she singsonged, peering up at Rana in a way that was uncharacteristically seductive. Rana might have even said it was … Rana-like. ‘Do you want me to tell you?’

She probably should have been paying attention to the alarm bells ringing in her head, but truth be told, Rana was getting pretty buzzed, and curiosity was more than getting best of her. She'd been trying to get this information out of Kate for a while now, and hadn’t she been trying to get Kate to loosen up the whole night? So she found her mouth forming the words: ‘Well, I’d hate to disappoint you when you seem so keen.’

Kate nuzzled her again, dropping a kiss on her head.

And then leaned down to Rana's ear again, and whispered, ‘I like that position for one main reason.’

‘Oh yeah? What's that?’

She took a breath - and then exhaled, slowly. As she did Kate, breathed against Rana's skin, ‘It's because I get to feel every… last… part of you.’

Rana swallowed; her breath caught in her chest, suddenly. That was a lot more detailed than she’d anticipated. The alarms went off again, louder, and she suddenly became aware of the renewed pressure of Kate’s hand on her thigh, heavy and warm.

‘Um. Kate -’

‘I love the lack of control. Even though I'm making _you_ feel good, I'm totally at your mercy in the end. You decide when we stop or what you want me to do. All I can do is keep tasting you,’ Kate went on, breath scalding against Rana’s ear.

As she spoke, she bit the lobe and tugged on it lightly with her teeth between words. The sudden shock of contact made Rana gasp and have to throw a hand out to grip the table. She made a weak noise in the base of her throat, as though she was going to protest, but it died immediately because Rana wanted nothing more than for Kate to continue forever.

‘Kate,’ was all she managed. She felt Kate's grin expand against her skin.

‘But… Do you want to know the absolute best part? It's when you come while you're riding my face. There is honestly nothing better than your legs shaking next to my head, feeling you tremble and soak my mouth. All I can taste is you... All I can think about is you. That's all I've wanted for ages. And you have _not_ disappointed.’

Rana’s mouth dropped open. Kate was still going, her voice dropping lower and lower with every word. That, along with the feeling of Kate’s tongue tracing the shell of her ear sent a wave of tingles down Rana's spine - and a long, hard rush of heat into her belly. She felt frozen to her seat, trapped next to Kate even though she was doing nothing to keep her there. Not that Rana wanted to leave; she would not have stopped this moment for any amount of money.

‘But since we've been talking about trying new stuff I've had some other ideas, too,’ Kate moaned. ‘I know about those handcuffs you bought. You think you're so subtle, I know you were gonna ask me to use them. And I want you to. I want you to tie me up, and make me _beg_ to fuck you and have you come in my mouth, until neither of us can take anymore.’

Rana's eyes fell shut. She let out a small whimper. Kate echoed it into her ear, making Rana's hips buck up into nothing but Kate's strong hand pinning her down to the seat.

‘You don't know how much I've been aching for you today, either,' she whined. ‘Seeing you in that top… Knowing you're _trying_ to wind me up makes me want you even more. Almost makes me want to get on my knees for you right here and now.’ 

Rana had had enough. She tugged Kate to her feet then - almost knocking over her glass in her haste. She was trembling all over, and the shift in position meant she could feel exactly how wet Kate’s words had made her. 

‘Home,’ she said from between gritted teeth. ‘ _No_ _w_.’

‘We just got here.’

‘I don’t care. Get your fucking coat on. We're going home.’ She grabbed Kate by the arm and dragged her to her feet. As she did so, Kate gazed at her, eyelids lowered. Although she'd made it seem like a drunk confession, Rana could see a telltale glint in her eyes that suggested she was far more aware of her surroundings than she'd previously seemed.

Rana suddenly realised she'd been conned, especially when Kate licked her lips,  _v e r y_ slowly _._

‘You're the boss,’ she whispered, and Rana's knees went weak.

 


End file.
